


夜裡無星

by serenajin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenajin/pseuds/serenajin
Summary: 夜里无星，入室强奸。逻辑混乱的pwpABO/伪NTR/伪rape/有失禁情节/也可以理解为角色扮演双重人格cas，娇美人妻容。三思而后读。
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lucas/Taeyong, 卡容, 港容
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	夜裡無星

夜裡無星

李泰容不该给对方开门的，他如今后悔极了。外面下起大雨，水滴敲打在窗沿上发出清脆的响声，直面而下的雷电隔绝出新世界，噼里啪啦，像施念咒语，与他此刻失常的脉搏重合。  
两只手腕被绕到身后缠住，这过程发生得太突然，他只能回想起自己惊恐的尖叫声，短促、凄厉，而黄旭熙几乎是扯着拽着李泰容的头发将他拉到卧室，他痛得哭着求救，脸庞被迫高高仰起，露出湿漉的面容。下一秒就被掐住脖子摁到冰冷墙面上，对方翻箱倒柜终于找出一条熨得极平整的漂亮真丝领带。接着李泰容就变成现在这幅样子，发丝凌乱，手被反绑，脸颊则因惊吓和哭泣泛起绯红。  
他真是后悔极了，吓得不停打哭嗝，水手结则紧紧缠绕着令人难以逃脱。对方正好整以暇地坐在那把昂贵椅子上，那是新婚时李泰容陪丈夫去买的，如今他泪眼婆娑地面朝它跪着。  
黄旭熙进来时很沉默，将刀抵在李泰容小腹处，紧贴着血肉，好似再近一厘，就要割破他光洁的肉体，恐怖的触感逼得李泰容连连后退。门扣上的那一刻，利器就被收回了，Alpha天生的体力优势让他几乎没费什么力气就将Omega摁倒在地。  
已婚Omega身上散发出香醇的红茶味，熬制许久了，是在等谁来享用呢。黄旭熙凑到他的脖颈处嗅闻，而身下人怕得止不住地发抖。黄旭熙很享受此刻猎物到手的快感，他温柔地抚摸着Omega战栗的肌肤，像极了爱侣，说出今晚的第一句话：“太太，你可要好好招待我。”  
李泰容能拿什么去招待一位入室强奸犯呢？他只能凑上前去，膝盖在地板上摩擦得发疼，又后悔了，早知今日，装修时真该铺层地毯。对方半勃的阴茎从裤子里弹出，狎昵地蹭着他的脸颊，极具羞辱性。  
“太太，你可以好好招待我。”黄旭熙又重复一遍道。  
李泰容伸出舌头舔过那尺寸惊人的Alpha的阴茎，他没有多少给人口交的经验，丈夫是很温柔的人，从不让他做这种事，性爱也是握着分寸的，绝不会叫他不舒服。想到这里，想到他的丈夫，李泰容感到喉咙一哽，又要委屈得哭了。  
黄旭熙见他迟迟不动，便用性器拍打Omega的脸颊，像扇巴掌似的，催促他快点行动。李泰容只好张大嘴巴，尽力将那巨物容纳进去。Alpha抓着他的头发，让他收好牙齿，接着塞了个满满当当。Omega被顶得干呕，口腔肌肉猛烈地收缩却让Alpha爽得不行，用手固定好他的头，将他当成物品使用。  
李泰容又哭了，这次是生理泪水，涌出来全粘在他睫毛和脸颊上。Alpha雪松的信息素随着动作充斥整件屋子，熏得李泰容浑身发软，股间更是湿成一片，他的身体正坦诚地向眼前的Alpha示好，告诉对方无论怎么被欺辱他都甘之如饴。  
就在Omega以为自己会因激烈的口交而窒息死去时，黄旭熙抽出了他的阴茎，贴在李泰容嘴角边，Omega试探性地用舌尖去舔舐，像吃棒棒糖的纯洁小孩。  
黄旭熙看着他泛着泪光的眼角和乖顺的表情，心情大好，从上衣口袋里掏出烟盒。  
李泰容听见打火机点燃的声响，他抬起头，看见这位明知自己在犯罪的Alpha如此从容不迫，以英俊的姿态踩破他人的底线，烟雾从他嘴里吐出，混着浓烈的信息素朝李泰容扑来，Omega双腿一软，根本跪不住，下身流的水快要把睡裤湿透。

黄旭熙抓住那充当绳子的领带，将可怜的Omega从地上拎起，还没等李泰容反应过来，他又被摔到了床上，痛，好痛。这是注定要受的罪，Omega绝望地认清自己将面对的未来。  
陌生的Alpha仍没有解放他的双手，而是摁住他的脊背，让他趴在床上，腰塌下去，屁股像发情的小狗般高高翘着。李泰容的脸被迫埋进床铺，咬着牙将屈辱感混着泪水生生咽进肚子里。  
Omega被体液浸透的睡裤被粗暴扯下，映入眼帘的是白皙的臀部，黄旭熙伸手捏了一把，可惜没几两肉，不过没关系，他体贴地为李泰容出主意道：“太太，怀孕了这里就会变大了，乳房也会鼓起来。那样的太太一定更漂亮。”  
说到这里，Alpha对Omega急促的呼吸视而不见，继续自顾自地说着：“不过，为什么太太结婚这么久还没有孩子呢？是你老公不行吗？”  
听到这里李泰容终于无法再沉默，他侧扭过头，眼里已盛满泪水，带着些怒意说道：“你要做就……就快点进来。”  
他确实也忍不住了，早被对方的信息素勾得四肢无力，到了此刻便顺从地张开腿，摆出Omega最漂亮的姿态，穴口已经被刺激得流了不少水，饥渴难耐地微张着，等待谁来填满它。  
黄旭熙伸两只手进去，穴口的软肉立刻讨好得缠上来，挽留他。他用手指模拟性器在Omega的后穴里抽插，引得李泰容哭得像小猫崽在叫，这对他来说远远不够，如果不是手被绑着，他简直要忍不住像个荡妇似的，抓住那根阴茎急迫地塞进空虚的身体里。  
Omega的性器早就高高翘起，硬得难受却得不到抚慰。眼前的Alpha显然是拿他当免费妓女用的，当然不会在乎他能不能爽到。  
黄旭熙将手指抽出，完全勃起的阴茎贴上Omega湿润的后穴，这时李泰容忽然头脑清醒些了，他顿时挣扎起来：“不要——带套，求你了，求求你，带套，求你——”  
黄旭熙轻笑了一声，说：“太太，我在强奸你呢。”  
是啊，怎么能对强奸犯提要求呢，强奸犯又怎么会带套呢。李泰容的求饶声被对方强硬的挺入打断，Omega像折断脖颈的天鹅，头部直直仰着，张着嘴巴，呼吸仿佛都停止了。接着Alpha抽出来又全部操进去，李泰容这才把头埋回去，大口大口地喘息。  
黄旭熙抓住李泰容的胯骨，凶狠地操干这个可怜的已婚的Omega，看他像风雨里飘零的小船，被暴风吹得摇晃不停，又像被恶意捕捉的人鱼，被人类强行分离双腿。总之，他正以极美丽的姿态遭受苦难。  
李泰容又哭又叫，眼泪迸出来了，小腹本能地挤压，颧骨发红，鼻头也染上漂亮的粉红。Alpha几乎是骑在他身上操，阴茎一下又一下抽出又深入，交合之处时而翻出红肿的软肉和黏腻的汁水，满目都是狼藉不堪。  
Omega胡乱地叫着，太深了，他甚至能感受到对方的凶器在他小腹上顶出的形状，可惜他无法伸手去摸，他只是想象那触感，就让他爽得抖个不停，水顺着交合处流出，滴落在床单上。他喊着痛，又说好舒服，要被操坏了，操透了，他想喊这个陌生的Alpha，该喊什么呢，他一时想不起，但还记着至少不能以丈夫的称谓呼唤。  
李泰容最终喊出了：“Daddy——”，那时黄旭熙正在用力扇他屁股，随着操干的频率，白皙的臀肉被抽打得红肿，而被操得软烂的小穴因刺激而收缩夹紧了对方的阴茎，继而被打得更狠。  
“太太，不要这么贪吃。”  
李泰容半张着嘴，想为自己辩解，却什么也说不出。他爽得脚趾都要蜷缩了，高潮汹涌而来，全射在自己的小腹和床单上，呜咽着喘气，摇着头祈求Alpha的怜悯：“Daddy，please no——it hurts——daddy……”  
Alpha操开生殖腔时，李泰容几乎叫不出了，那是身体无法承受的舒服，太多了，他兜不住。可黄旭熙诚心折磨他似的，顶开了又不进去，在外面打转。Omega只能难耐地摇起屁股主动去吞吃，他急得上不来气，“Daddy、操进来，求求你……难受、呜、难受，daddy——”  
黄旭熙又抽了他一下，在Omega的屁股上留下明显的掌印，他放慢速度，故意刺激道：“太太，你现在一点儿也不端庄贤淑了，活像个婊子。”  
李泰容早忘掉自己太太的身份，忘记自己穿得体面，外套扣得严丝合缝，不给外人露去一丁点春光瞧。他陪丈夫出席宴会、典礼，站在一旁叫别人欣赏，各类打量的目光朝他袭来，将他从头到尾解剖，也无法搜出丝毫失礼。他就是这般合规矩，被众人视作是如今全体Omega妻子的榜样，Alpha丈夫带出门最好的饰品。  
温良恭俭的太太如今翘着湿透粉嫩的屁股，小穴里含着不属于丈夫的其他Alpha的阴茎。他张开嘴，舌尖轻舔过下嘴唇，浑身散发出被搅得糜烂了的红茶香，说道：“我是、啊——是daddy的小婊子——daddy、操我——please——”  
黄旭熙满意地固定好Omega的双腿，身下粗暴地挺动起来，连根入肉，阴茎在生殖腔狠劲地翻搅着，搅得李泰容痉挛喷水抽搐不停，高潮两次后已射不出什么，只能咬牙强忍着来势汹汹的干性高潮，他小腹绷直，叫声戛然而止。  
黄旭熙享受着身下Omega的颤抖，细细亲吻着他的后颈，双手摁住他的腰，接着在他温暖的生殖腔里射精。

陌生Alpha坐在那把新婚购入的椅子上，面朝擦拭得很干净的镜子，而整日辛苦打扫它的太太正坐在Alpha腿上，淫荡地用手抚摸着他的阴茎，另一只手绕到身后抽插自己，边插边叫。Omega玩了一会儿便腿软了，他哭得很漂亮，手扶着那根凶物，分开双腿，缓慢地坐下去。  
穴口被Alpha的阴茎撑到极致，李泰容咬着嘴唇，上下起伏着来讨好对方，可惜他如今被玩得实在没什么力气了，便用侧脸去蹭Alpha，伸出舌头将对方的手指卷进去舔弄，乖巧又克制地暗示恳求。  
黄旭熙将手从他嘴里抽出，穿过他膝盖下，抱起怀里的Omega，将他抵在镜子前面操。李泰容一抬眼，就清晰地看见自己发骚的小穴是如何包住daddy的性器的，看见肉体相撞，股间的淫水被拍打成白沫，看见自己浑身泛红，满是吻痕和掐痕，像被玩烂的布娃娃。  
Omega的意识接近于模糊，软绵绵地挂在Alpha的怀里，额头上渗出一层细细密密的汗水，他无法再思考，不自觉地呻吟：“daddy的……插进来了——好大……好爽……”  
“太太。”黄旭熙这时喊他，他又操进了Omega的生殖腔，顶着那块软肉慢慢地磨，“给我生个孩子吧。”  
春梦骤醒似的，李泰容本能地挣扎，可他睁眼看看眼前的自己，看见自己被填满，抽插，贯穿，看见自己哭着高潮，叫得比发春的猫还勾人，这时的反抗太没说服力，反而会让人错以为他在欲拒还迎。  
而黄旭熙只是在陈述，毫无跟他商量谈论的意思，而是通知他，太太，为我生育，为我怀上孩子。  
“我说过，太太大肚子的样子一定很美，”黄旭熙伸手掐住Omega的乳头，用力揉搓，听着Omega吃痛的声音，“怀孕后太太会比现在更渴望被干，被操，被玩得乱七八糟。太太，你是不是也想试试？你看你，我只是说说，你一下子就把我夹紧了。”  
李泰容仿佛从镜子里看见那幅场景，自己小腹隆起，上衣敞开，露出因怀孕而二次发育的乳房，乳头挺立着，上面沾满口水，被啃噬得破了皮。他分开双腿，丈夫和陌生的Alpha轮流操干他，嘴里也含着巨大的阴茎，无法及时吞咽的唾液从下巴流到胸口，划过因被过度蹂躏而留下咬痕的乳房。  
Omega被自己的想象刺激得再次高潮，却无法得到纾解，他难耐地扭动身体，被Alpha紧紧抓住不能动弹，那股无处发泄的欲望便渐渐演变成尿意，令他打了个激灵。  
该怎么说出口呢，身为Omega妻子榜样的太太怎么好意思说出口他要被入室强奸的Alpha操尿了，这实在太难以启齿。而抱着他的黄旭熙好似会读心术似的，一眼看穿了他，死死地摁住他，甚至故意伸出一只手去把玩Omega的性器。  
“不要——daddy……不要，你放过我，我生，我会生，我会怀的，我什么都答应你——你不要、不要——”  
“嘘。”黄旭熙打断了Omega的求饶，手用力撸动起来，同时阴茎插到最深处，射在他的生殖腔里。Omega全身战栗着再也无法忍耐，大哭着失禁了，飞溅的液体将四周都弄脏。当他从耻辱和快感中回过神来，睁开眼，瞧见镜子里的自己，被操得像朵艳丽又颓败的花。

丈夫归来时，仍是个无星的夜晚，只不过天气很好，不曾刮风下雨。李泰容那时正将洗好的衣物床单收起叠好，接着听见开门声，便知道是他最期盼的人回来了。  
他放下手头的活向Alpha扑过去，闻着对方身上熟悉的味道，感到十分安心。黄旭熙下巴抵在他额头上，温柔地问道：“这段时间有没有想我？”  
李泰容闭着双眼，紧紧搂着对方的腰，头埋在对方胸口和脖颈处，让人看不清他的表情。他说：“想，特别、特别、特别想。”


End file.
